Digimon: Brave Heart
by Jule Feather
Summary: Anna Marie was just a normal 12-year-old girl who had just moved to Lebanon, Connecticut. But what happens when Anna and six other kids are chosen to save another world and their world from a great darkness. Follow the adventure of the new digidestined as they battle along side their digimon partners against an evil that threatens to destroy the world that they love.
1. Moving

**Chapter One: Moving**

"Anna, come on," I heard my mom call from the front door, "we're all waiting for you!"

"I'm coming!" I called back from my empty room.

We were moving today to a small town called Lebanon, Connecticut. Everything was already packed up in either the moving truck or our car. I grabbed my car carry-on bag(as I called it) and my laptop and walked to my room door. I took one last look around my room and ran out into the hallway. I checked one last time to make sure that we hadn't forgotten anything and then continued on my way out the front door. Then I continued to run to the car, covering my laptop from the rain and slid into the car. "Is everyone buckled up?" My mom asked. "Yes," My sister and I both answered. She put the car into drive and started down the road, the rain pelting the window and the wipers squeaking back and forth.

Now might be a good time to tell you who I am. I'm Anna Marie. I'm twelve years old and in seventh grade. My little sister, Lila, is ten years old and is in fifth grade. We're both in the same school.

I opened my laptop and logged on. We had a long ride ahead of us. Well, it was long for me. My mom had said about five hours, but something seemed to be wrong with my laptop. It had static on the screen and there seemed to be something on it through the static and then it turned off and the screen went black. _How odd_, I thought mystified. My little sister was staring out the window and my dad was helping my mom with directions. Neither of them saw. I closed my laptop and put it aside. I then leaned against the window and started to drift asleep.

_The air was cool, but smoke drifted in the breeze. My eyes stung and I fought to keep them open. Around me a battle took place. Seven kids and seven digimon fought against a giant demon that loomed over them. One of those_ _kids, in fact, looked exactly like me and fighting beside her was a big, light blue- almost white, wolf-like creature. It had pointy ears and a wolf-like snout. Golden mane like a lion's was on top of its head and a short, light-blue horn protruded from it. Its tail was long a wavy. It had a fin-like structure on its back and a small symbol representing two four-pointed stars on top of each other(One would be sideways) was on its shoulder. The other kids, two girls and four boys, also had partners. One of the girls looked remarkably like my sister too. They dodged attacks from the large opponent in front of them and now and then one of the digimon would land a blow. My vision then became wavy and the image soon began to fade. The last thing I saw was the girl that looked like me taking a blow to the gut while protecting the wolf that had now turned into a smaller cat-like creature._


	2. Arrival

**Chapter two: Arrival**

The familiar sound of a running car filled my ears as my brain slowly processed where I was.

"Good, you're finally awake," my sister said. "We're almost there."

I looked around and saw a corn field on the left and a small part of a forest on the right. We came to an intersection and went straight across. I noticed an old house with a black dog outside on the porch to our left. Next, we came to our new house, which was separated from the other house by a few trees and a poorly built rock wall. I noticed evergreen trees on the right side of the drive way and small rose bushes on the left. The house was larger than our old one and was white on the outside. It had a two door garage and it looked to have two floors. We drove up to the garage door on the left and stopped in front of it. It was open. The moving truck pulled into the driveway too. The four of us got out of the car and Lila ran into the house. I ran right after her. The house did have two floors and the entryways from the garage and the front door had a black and white tiled floor, as well as the kitchen. The living room or family room had a green rug and a red-brick fire place on the far wall. The dinning room had an oval table on top of a decorated rug and a wooden floor. The upstairs had three rooms and two bathrooms. The downstairs only had one bathroom. All of the upstairs, except the bathrooms, had a tan rug covering the floor. The bathrooms were tiled however. There was also a chandelier in front of a big, round-topped window that faced the road. My mom called Lila and me back outside to help carry the stuff in. The moving men already got the couches out of the truck and my father was carrying some suitcases. Lila and I grabbed some boxes.

It took a long time to get everything in our new house, but it looked like home sweet home when we were done. I had my own bed room across the hall from Lila's. It had three windows and a closet. My bed was a full size and straight across from one of the windows. It had a little bed-stand next to it with a small drawer. The walls of my room were light pink and glow-in-the-dark stars bordered the top of them. I added some Lego sets and baskets with toys and books bordering the wall across from my bed once I unpacked them. On the same wall on the left was my dresser. One of the windows didn't have a screen and I got a perfect view of the stars at night. My calendar was on the outside of my door and a mirror was on the inside. I looked at my Digimon calendar and noticed that I had a week before school started up again.

"I guess I better get ready," I said to myself.

**Please leave a review**


	3. School

**Chapter Three: School**

"Bye honey!" My mom yelled out the window as I stepped onto the concrete path. She drove away, leaving me alone to face my new school. "Here we go." I whispered under my breath. I noticed a group of boys, as I walked along the path, playing soccer on a field. There weren't any lines on it, just an open, green field with short grass. One boy passed the ball to another and together they scored a goal, which was made from two cones. I walked over and leaned against a light pole, watching them play the game. One boy, wearing goggles just like mine, kicked the ball sideways and toward me. I immediately stopped it with my foot right before it nailed me in the leg. The boy came over; he looked about my age with short, brown hair.

"Nice stop," he said. "Hey, I haven't seen you around before."

"I just moved here." I replied, handing him the ball.

"Oh, that makes sense. My name's David," he said, taking the ball back.

"I'm Anna, nice to meet you," I replied.

"Hey David, are we gonna keep playing or what?!" Another boy called from the field.

"Be right there!" David yelled back. "Uh, see you later."

Then he ran back to the other boys. I looked around for Lila and saw her playing with a younger boy about her age. He had dirty blond hair and a green short-sleeve shirt.

"Hey Lila, who's this?" I asked walking over toward them.

"This is Matt." She said. "He's in my grade. Matt, this is my big sis, Anna."

"That's a nice name," Matt said looking up at me. "I have a big sibling too. His name's Jacob. He's over there." Matt said pointing to a boy who had light brown hair.

He was sitting on a bench watching Matt. He waved to me and I waved back. Suddenly, a bell rang and kids began to grab their bags.

"Better get going," Jacob said, walking over to us with his bag slung over his shoulder. "I'm Jacob, and from what I heard you're Anna, correct?"

"Yep! That's me." I said, gripping my right bag strap.

"We gather in the gym on the first day. You should probably just follow the crowd." Jacob said, following Matt and Lila. The two fifth graders had already started walking toward the front doors where people were trying to cram through.

We joined the crowd of people shuffling into the school. The office was on the left as well as the fifth and sixth grade hallways. The seventh and eighth grade hallways were up ahead and to the right. Everyone was heading to the left, which I assumed was where the gym is. We all walked past the fifth and sixth grade hallways, the whole time next to Lila, Matt and Jacob. Then we walked through two doors and into the gym which had four bleachers, two on each side of the gym. There was one bleacher for each grade, Jacob had said. I followed Jacob to the seventh grade bleachers where I saw other girls and boys. I recognized David sitting with the boys he was playing soccer with before. Jacob walked toward some other boys and sat with them. I went all the way to the top and sat down in the corner; taking my back pack off and leaning back against the wall. A girl came up and sat next to me.

"You're new here, aren't you?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm Anna," I said in a sort of friendly way.

"I'm Rachel," She stated. It looked like she wanted to say more, but before she could the principal stepped out with a microphone.

"Can I have your attention please," He said in a loud, booming voice, starting the assembly. "We are all glad to have you at LMS and welcome back to the students who were here last year." People clapped and then settled backed down as the principal began to speak again.

The assembly went on for like thirty minutes or so. He basically talked about all that they do at the school and stuff like that. Afterwards the teachers called down who would be in their homeroom class. Rachel, Anna, Jay, David, Jacob, and so on until every last seventh grader was off of those bleachers. I had about 21 kids in my homeroom and I was glad that I already knew three of them. I looked over and saw Lila walking behind Matt in a straight line. _Looks like they're in the same class too, _I thought. We walked back the way we had come and took a left. Then we turned right and down the hall. The seventh and eighth grade classrooms share two halls and our classroom was the first seventh grade classroom on the left. It was the science room and close to my locker, locker 261, which was across the hall. We were given assigned seats and luckily I sat next to the people I already knew; David to my left, Rachel to my right and Jacob diagonal from me in the back. We sat at desks and before we put our stuff in our lockers we went over the classroom rules and got five papers that our parents had to sign. We also got our planners or assignment notebooks as some of the teachers called them. It had our school mascot on it, a panther. For the rest of the day we went to our other classes according to our schedules and I got help from Rachel more than a few times. Each class we just sat there and went over the classroom rules and expectations. When the day was finally over my mom picked Lila and me up in a white Honda and asked how our day was. "Good," we both said, but that's when I noticed big, puffy, dark blue clouds moving in our direction.

**Please leave a review**


	4. Here We Go

**Chapter Four: Here We Go**

It was a cold morning and the dark blue clouds covered the sky for as far as the eye could see. My mom had just dropped me and Lila off at school and I was currently sitting with Rachel and Jacob. David and the other boys weren't playing soccer today since someone forgot the ball. Matt and Lila were making dirt houses with sticks and grass and Jacob was keeping an eye on them while Rachel and I talked. Everything was calm, but a strange silence had filled the yard. That's when the clouds above us started to swirl and seven beams of light came down and engulfed Lila, Rachel, Matt, Jacob, David and I. The last beam went over to another kid that I didn't know. It seemed that time had stopped around us and the lights joined to create one big, blue light as we floated upward. "What's going on!?" David asked, a bit panicked.

No one responded. They were all staring upward in awe and confusion. I took hold of Lila's hand and looked up at the hole above us. Through it I saw a mountain and a large forest._ Is that the Digital World? _


	5. Encounter

**Chapter Five: Encounter**

"Where am I?" I whispered as my eyes slowly opened. My memories then came flooding back as I looked around at the lush green scenery. A few white, puffy clouds dotted the sky and a warm feeling flowed through me. I stood up and looked around. I noticed what looked like a digivice lying on the ground next to where I had been. David was laying on the floor a couple of feet away. I picked up the light blue digivice and ran over to David. "David," I said shaking him lightly. He stirred a little and then opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"In the Digiworld I think," I answered, looking around.

"What's the Digiworld?" He asked.

"Tell you later. Right now we have to find the others." I said, positive that they were here somewhere.

I helped him up and we started to look for the others. While we were doing so I examined my digivice, It was sky blue with a gold rim and looked kind of like a season 2 digivice, but different in a way. David's was white with a red rim. We soon bumped into Jacob and Matt. Then we found Rachel and Lila, but right when we found them a dinosaur type digimon barreled through the trees. I recognized it as Greymon, but it didn't look very friendly. I grabbed Lila's hand and ran in the other direction; the others were right behind me. It was then that five other creatures jumped through the bushes behind us.

"Corona Flame!" One of them yelled. I looked back and saw a Coronamon blasting Greymon with a fire ball. I stopped running and turned around to watch the five rookie digimon attack the champion.

"Tear Shot!" A digimon that I recognized as Lunamon shouted.

"Boom Bubble!" A purple Patamon yelled out.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon shouted and threw the feather on its head at the Greymon like a boomerang.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon said as it blasted Greymon with a ball of hot air.

The others had also stopped running and were now watching the battle. The rookies were driving Greymon back farther into the forest until he stumbled backwards and we took the chance to run into a nearby cave.

"Yeah, way to go!" We cheered once we got into the cavern.

"We should get going," Coronamon said. "That Greymon will come back."

We followed the digimon a bit further into the cave and sat down once we thought that we were far enough inside. Coronamon provided light while we introduced ourselves. Turns out that Coronamon was David's partner; Hawkmon was Rachel's partner; the purple Patamon was actually a Tsukaimon and it belonged with Matt; the Lunamon was Lila's partner, and Terriermon was Jacob's destined partner.

"Where's my partner?" I asked.

"Ophanimon said that you will get yours in time." Lunamon replied. (Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon are the rulers of this Digiworld btw)

"How come the others already got theirs?" I whined.

"Ophanimon said that your digimon is special. Your partner was specially made for you." Coronamon explained.

"Ok..." I said.

After our short break we walked further into the cave to explore and eventually found a way out on the other side.

"Nova Blast!" I heard a deep voice yell. "Oh come on!" I screamed in frustration, spotting Greymon down in the forest. We dodged his attack and our digimon went to action, but Greymon batted them away with Tail Crash. Then, out of nowhere, the other boy that was with us before came out of the forest followed by a Monodramon. "Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon said and clawed at the Greymon. Greymon tried to hit it, but missed and hit its own head with its tail. It recovered quickly and spat a ball of fire at Monodramon and it hit him straight on. But Monodramon just got back up. "Cracking Bite!" It yelled as it lunged at its opponent. It bit Greymon on the arm and took its data. There was now a small chunk missing out of Greymon's arm. It let out a roar so loud that it shook the whole forest. The ledge that we were on was about to collapse so I pushed the others down the hill to where the dark-haired boy with the Monodramon stood at a safe distance. He was watching the battle intently. Greymon then hit Monodramon hard and it couldn't take anymore. It fell to the side and the boy ran to his partner and quickly carried him away from the battle to keep safe. Greymon took a swing at him, but Coronamon blocked it. Our now recovered digimon partners had come back to help us.

While they fought, I heard a voice in the bushes behind me. "Old ideas will come to life." It said. I saw a flicker in the bush and walked closer. The others were distracted by the battle. I parted the leaves and saw a beautiful charm. It was an orange-yellow color, almost goldish, and had what looked like a four-pointed star with sun beams coming out from the valleys on it. "Wow, it's pretty." I whispered. I picked it up and it started to glow. Then I saw a vision of a drawing that I made a long time ago of a digimon that I had designed. "This is my destined partner," I realized. Then a bright light came down from the sky, drawing the other's attention away from the battle. It landed next to me and a cat-like digimon appeared. I knew who it was. It was Tigamon, my destined partner that I had created when I first started watching Digimon.

She had cat-like ears and a long, bushy tail. She also had a tuft of fur on her chest and on her head. A small horn protruded from the tuft of fur on her head and a gray, pointy, cape-like structure was on its back. She also had diamond-like shapes on the back of her ears at the tips and one on the tip of her tail. She was mostly light-blue, almost white, and the diamond designs were a darker shade of blue. Her purple eyes were focused on me.

She looked amazing, almost unreal.

"Anna, is that your partner?" David asked, walking swiftly toward me, but still keeping an eye on the fight.

"I would assume so." I said.

Tigamon turned around and faced Greymon. The charm, that I know recognized as a crest, was still in my hand was now starting to glow and then it started to float just above my palm. It flew toward Tigamon and she absorbed it. Then a bright light surrounded her and she grew turning into her evolved champion form of Imagination, Tokonamon.


End file.
